Good future
by Green Sprout
Summary: Sequel to "Cleared Stage." Ivan saves his sister and the area known as Little Planet from the Egg Twins. Slightly RusAme if you squint. Rating due to grim futures. Beta'ed myself.


Good Future by Green Sprout or The Fujoshi

I upped the rating to cover my behind because this is a bit darker than the last one. Not much but Ivan's past isn't that good and the future settings are a tad dark. It's mostly Ivan's POV because Sonic CD takes place before Sonic 2 from what the timeline says (Since Sonic 2/3/Knuckles/4 all take place after each other. Death Egg MKII is the aftermath of Death Egg I think.) So no Baltic Trio.

I kind of want to make more (to my horror and glee.) I can't figure out who to make the Chaotix (Italy/Japan/Sealand/China or Germany?) I totally want to make Prussia Silver though ("It's no use!") just to mess with Ivan. The hardest one would have to be Shadow (2p!Ivan? I don't know.)

There might be two or three more depending on how long my muse lasts. Considering that I have no motivation to write lemons it might be a while. So uh, here you go AShipperWithNoLife. More stuff!

 **(I have no idea where to put the notes so here.) Translation and random notes:**

Povolzhye is a reference to the great famine of Russia

Sonic games mention that he owned the Tornado before he ran into Tails. Now where he got it from is unknown. Did he build it himself? Is it from Eggman? I'll bring it up in the next part (if there is a next part.)

Ivan mentions Кировский which is the Kirov Plant, a machine building manufacturing plant. Now it's a foundry for cannonballs.

I can't remember off hand if you gather all of the time stones does the future change for future stages (because I did the good future for each stage painstaking enough.) So let's say it does.

Natalia's hammer is based on the Belarus flag.

I don't own Hetalia. I just make weird crossovers.

* * *

Natalia

Natalia

 _Oh Natalia_

Ivan the speedster found himself in a predicament. His younger sibling kidnapped by the Egg Twins. Katyusha, his older sister, knocked on his doorstep in dismay and told him (that he regrets.)

She wore a long sleeve puffy sky blue sweater that did little to hide her...assets. The back of the sweater housed soft gentle material that puffed up in the shape of small quills and matched her black pencil skirt. A small hedgehog pin that Ivan gave her years ago holding back part of her light colored hair to the side.

"Natalia is strong Да? She should be fine on her own." Ivan says as Katyusha fidgeted on the sofa bed, nervously drinking tea he laid out for her. Calling their sibling strong is an understatement. The youngest one housed a giant green and red hammer with diamond patterns on the side, various lengths of knives, and a whole arsenal of weapons that could take down Alfred and Matthew both. If she wasn't so obsessed with Ivan he would team up with _her_.

"I know Natalia is headstrong..." They both grimaced at the mild adjective. "...But she is our sister! And you must stop Alfred! He wants to use the time stones to alter the past! Vanya if it helps, you will be at a warm place. So please!"

Ivan sat up from his seat when his older sister started to sob in her hands. He stroked her back and hammered down on his feelings. "I will...save her from Fedya." The words tasted wrong out of his mouth.

"Oh thank you Vanya!" His older sister gave him a big hug, crying harder. Ivan only sighs and hugs her back.

* * *

Katyusha is correct. The place is very sunny, making him raise a hand as he pilots the Tornado. 'I wonder why Федя needs the time stones. To rule the world yes?' No there's something else, an undying question on why the Egg Twins do the things they do.

Ivan laughs when he arrives. Swaying palm trees, panic of robots that are alerted to his presence, and the ever present item boxes. He basks in the sunlight, feeling warm and tingly all over compared to his cold home. The heat causes him to sweat as he runs around, not having a care at all.

This is why the Russian loved chasing after the brilliant scientist and his brother. Every time it's a new adventure. A new thrill. The freedom makes him feel good.

Ivan races around rocks and trees, scarf billowing. What did his sister tell him? 'I need to gather enough material to open up the gate? Attack the giant Uma?' From the instructions it's not much different than gathering the Chaos Emeralds. He shrugs it to a corner of his mind for now.

"Ufufufu!" He barely spares a moment, freeing strange glowing flowers (no animals this time to power up the machines) and drinking cool water near the lake. Ivan even basks under the cool grass at one point. He manages to gather at least two time stones before things take a turn for the dark.

Ivan is spat out from the special zone into what he assumes to be the Palm Tree land. 'I am...still in Palm Tree Да?' The place around him looks nothing like the lush foliage from before.

Skies are darken with smoke that billows from machines in the background. People walk into factories, face sunken with starvation. Eyes filled with lost hope and dreams. The trees are all dead, replaced with grimy metal purple mock ups. The ground, once gorgeous and green is now brown and mechanical. Concrete in many places. Sludge waters. Machines and poison litter the area.

He can't even see nor feel the sun anymore. Just cold and harsh reality.

Ivan feels sick. 'No.' Past nights in the winter, making sure his siblings do not suffer conjure up in his mind. His sister telling him not cry over their parents. His grandfather's war torn tales before he went ins-

He goes on his knees and curls up, covering his eyes and ears. To not be overwhelmed by the voice chanting " _Povolzhye_ " over and over again in the wind. "No." Ivan says it with more conviction this time. "This is a possibility Да? Not the future."

Not the future. Not the present.

With more determination he rises from his position. Ivan manages to find a shield and ignore the rest of the polluted land. The barrier protects him at the least. In no time Ivan runs into Alfred near the end, the boy laughing in his latest invention. He doesn't find this funny at all and presses his lips together to not snarl and lash out.

"Finally! I knew you would show up Red!"

"Ah Федя! It is so nice to see you again! Although this," He gestures towards the background, "Is very tacky even for you."

"Oh shut up! This isn't what I wanted! I'm trying to change the past and like always you are here to muck it up!" Alfred growls out and banishes a fist towards him inside the strange bumper robot.

Ivan is curious on what Alfred is trying to change specifically if this isn't the result he wanted. 'My opinion of Федя is a lot better.' He doesn't get a chance to ask him when he charges. 'How rude.'

Compared to the other inventions this is too easy. Pretty _lame_ as they say _._ It takes no time for Ivan to hit the bumpers on Alfred's robot before breaking it apart with his pipe. He watches Alfred fly away cursing and wonders are all of them going to be like this.

The next area is a casino. Ivan goes through it quickly; fighting against bumpers. 'The sooner I finish the sooner I can get home.' The future area this time is less grim yet the ruins and darken skies continue to almost suffocate the Russian. Void of wildlife. Filled with despair.

Ivan curses as he glances around his new surroundings. An aquatic like ruin with a volcano in the background similar to the aztecs or the amazons. 'A water area.' The Russian seethes mentally. Ivan _hates water areas._ A good reason too: his heavy clothing and pipe makes him sink to the bottom quickly. Being big boned does not help him stay afloat. He knows how to swim a bit. A minor consolation.

'This is for Natalia.' He steels himself. The words sound weak and he almost goes back home. _Again_. Ivan hates to take off his coat (it's good to fool enemies into thinking he's a spiky object when crouched down after all.) He fold it with care and places it in his waterproof cheburashka messenger bag, (learning his lesson last time he encountered Alfred in a water area,) along with his scarf.

Ivan counts the precious gemstones in the process. 'I have four time stones. I'm almost there.' The Russian, covering his eyes and nose, hops in. Thankfully the place is littered with water bubbles. Ivan wavers in and out of the depths. Seeing aquatic life along with robots. If he didn't have a mission he would go for a swim, the water warm enough.

Ivan gasps as he pulls himself out of the water, looking like a wet disgruntled dog. He sits on a rock ledge near a springboard and a set of protruding spikes. 'Why am I doing this?' He could be home. Cold yes but with a peace of mind feeding the animals. Not saving his obsessive sister and risking his life. 'I care about her but Natalia can help herself.'

Wet hair drips on his big nose and makes a puddle under him. It would take a while longer before a proper rest. 'This is not like me.' He reasons that the bleak future he seen so far is starting to weigh on him mentally.

Ivan closes his eyes. A picture of a snobbish loud blond with glasses appears in his head. 'Ah. I never did ask Федя why he wants to change the past.' He wants to laugh at the irony that thinking of Alfred, his so called nemesis, gives him strength.

With newfound determination he gets up and jumps back down. Treading through water drains him and Ivan waits longer between areas to replenish his air supply. He does have fun as the currents speed up and blow him away, barely dodging spikes as he hung on for dear life.

Ivan coughs as he's thrown out of a spout and into what appears to be a factory. "What in the world?" There's no water at all. Anywhere. It reminds the man of the old mills in his country. Ringing out his shirt, he runs to locate Alfred. Thankfully the air here is not toxic. Stale though. The lack of life and the plague doctor insignias are eerie and downright scary.

Doctor Matthew greets him instead of the other blond. The genius is fussing with his crow hovercraft ship and arguing over a communicator. "Alfred this is stupid idea. Why don't you let me-" He cuts himself off when he sees Ivan.

"Привет Мэтью!"

"I have to go!" The blond grumbles out, jumping into his ship to fly off. Ivan speeds right behind him, hitting the ship with his pipe. 'Ufufu. It's not Федя but Мэтью is always good fun!'

Ivan huffs and coughs when the ship smokes and breaks down. "So boring~" He goes to confront the doctor but Matthew vanishes into a pool of water before he can. The Russian curses and grumbles at being wet _once again_ after semi drying.

The water isn't toxic thankfully. Ivan soon runs into a dead end; closed in. Matthew, in a different crow robot, gathers bubbles around him. 'Wait. What.' Ivan is confused. This is worse than the bumper robot! 'Is Федя getting lazy?' It barely takes him a minute to pop them all and hit the machine once. **One** time.

"I told you this is a stupid idea!...What do you mean you couldn't think of anything else? Alfred did you make these spur of the moment during your lunch break again?" Ivan shakes his head, putting on his clothing as Matthew argues with his twin all the way until he's gone.

The Russian speedster goes through a mine, (where he runs into Alfred in nothing but a red shirt and gray sweatpants eating a burger in the cockpit of a generator. The boy barely operates the machine, so caught off guard that he destroys his own invention.)

'Is this all he can do?' Ivan is getting bored, thinking about hitting Alfred with his pipe. Or a gas main to blow up the next level he sees. A workbench area next to the mine comes up next. "Ohhhh!" Ivan's purple eyes light up in glee at the lights, the machines, and the speeding platforms. Weapons are being produced here by robots, from cannons to other tactical weapons. 'A Кировский plant?' He grins and cracks his knuckles, ready to take it on.

Ivan enjoys it for all of five seconds.

'What is the term? Floor is lava?' It applies one hundred percent here. If he goes on the ground it electructs him. If he goes too high he gets shocked. Going to the washroom even electrocutes him. Ivan sits on a safe platform near a lightpost, scarf singe and hair smoking.

The Russian curses when he has to backtrack once again. He finally found a spot on the ground not conducting electricity, instead bouncing him in the air. Ivan laughed in glee until he accidently hit an ice ray beam gun, crashed into an enemy robot (thus breaking free,) bounced on the floor again before he landed on another electrical panel. _Again._ "...I will punish Alfred after this." Stupid wacky workbench!

He finishes more mentally unjust compared to before. The ending, like the others, is a grim future and a possible outcome on what could happen. The wacky workbench doesn't change much. More desolate colors and wreckage. No horrible floor. Until he runs into a fully clothed Matthew inside of a flying machine.

Ivan hates for the first time that his pipe is metal. It's a conductor for the floor which he learns over and over again. His vodka supply is running low and he's exhausted by the time he reaches the top. A low chant breaths out of his lips and he seems to glow a faint purple.

* * *

Doctor Matthew wonders is his brother even trying this time. Their purpose is to change the events of the past using the time stones. There's a possibility that their present states would cease to exist from the alternation but Matthew didn't care. That fact that his parents would be alive and Alfred's obsession with taking over the world gone makes it worth the effort.

He's in a giant rocket plane drilling upward and using the environment to get rid of Ivan. Outside of controlling the currents on the floor he does very little. Matthew's feet are propped up as he wears only his red long sleeve button up shirt, goggles, and black slacks. Glasses perched on his nose low.

"At least we have the time stones." The blond is unaware that Ivan took most of them; confident that his sibling did not mess up this time. Doctor Matthew blinks as he hears a small noise that goes louder. 'What? Is the engine overheating again?' Their inventions this time are done impromptu because Matthew doesn't like beating up or attempting to get rid of Ivan. That's Alfred's thing.

That and this place called 'Little planet' is strange. Bad vibes. The people are friendly enough thank goodness.

A crash and Matthew sits up straight, pushing his glasses on his face. He almost yells when he sees in the cockpit reflection purple eyes, a familiar blue and red coat, along with a small hat. The aura radiating from the man makes him shiver.

" _KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL_!"

Matthew screams as the monster speedster crashes the window in.

* * *

Ivan stretched his arms out with a big smile on his face.

A good rest and meal near the hotel called Stardust Speedway did wonders. He's more active now when he races down the highway. 'I have all of the time stones so I need to find Natalia left.' He shivers at the idea of his sister.

He races around loops, goes through tunnels and slides under panels with a big smile on his face, showing off his dimples. Ivan thought he caught sights of what appeared to be his reflection but that's crazy right?

The change in the background surprises him. There are more rock, columns, and futuristic machines. Vines, plant life, and tons of animals roam the area. Ivan doesn't know what to make of the highway that is now a friendly, futuristic version of itself. Stars sprinkle the skies and there isn't a hint of pollution anywhere. 'Is this the power of the time stones?' Outside of cosmetics it's not a damper and motivates him instead.

Alfred shows up in a round hovercraft that looks like an open end hamburger near a column wall. It's hard to tell the twins apart at first glance but Ivan knows that Alfred prefers reds (that he loves to make fun of.) A long red lab coat with a closed smiley face button on the left pocket and a yellow with red stained button on the right. A long yellow pressed shirt with the tail ends hanging out over black pants. Similar glasses compared to Matthew and goggles placed behind his cow lick strand instead of in the front. That's the only difference in the twins outside of minor facial ones.

"Ah you showed up Red. Hehehe you're here for your sister? Well too bad! If you want her you have to race against yourself."

"Oh Федя. Making a robot in the likeness of me? I am touched that you care that much."

Alfred's cheeks glow a pretty shade of red. Ivan finds it cute. "S-Shut up! I built Metal Ivan for a reason!"

"For lonely nights?" Ivan sighs in half amusement. It's so fun to tease the scientist. "All you had to do is ask and I will keep the ghosts away for you my дорогой."

Alfred bristled at the words; his face even warmer down to his ears. "Curse you! Ya'll always getting my goat!" The blond so angry that he goes back into Southern slang.

A loud crash along with the wall breaking away. The temperature and the mood changing rapidly. Ivan shivers, knowing what happened.

"Brother. I grew tired of waiting and took matters in my own hands." There stood Natalia, the younger sibling of the Russian speedster. Natalia did not run fast compared to Ivan (thankfully.) No she didn't need it with her monstrous hammer. That thing could break almost anything in two.

One hand held the weapon while the other Ivan's doppleganger. The Russian pitied the poor android. It looked like him down to the hat and quills. The little things such as the boots being propulsion rockets and the open holes in his hands for lasers or guns. He would admire it if it wasn't for his sister in front of him.

Natalia wore a sarafan. The top half green on her bosom while the bottom skirt is a type of pink peach color The rest is all bright pink. A dark red headband is on the top of her head. Slim white gloves adorn the last of her outfit.

Most people don't expect a woman like Natalia, who wears bright colors, to be so intense. Her eyes are cool and passionate, passionate towards her brother that is. Sweet...passion. Ivan gives her a weak grin, sweating.

"I thought this fake would be a good substitute..." She threw the Metal Ivan to the side, causing both men to wince at the horrible clanking noise it made on the floor. "...but it does not compare. Come here brother so we can marry, marry, marry."

Ivan wanted to sob. No he must remain calm or Natalia will strike. "I...I need to defeat Alfred dear sister. That must be done."

Natalia looked at the confused scared blond and back at her brother. "Do you want me to do it for you? To ruin him." She readied her giant hammer with both hands. "If I do you must promise to not run away and go to the courthouse."

Alfred yelped and put the pedal to the metal. He flew off at mach high speed, barely dodging the knives and other weapons thrown at him. "I-Ivan?!" The blond scientist is surprised that the Russian is hanging onto the back of his ship.

"Hurry! Get me out of here!"

* * *

Matthew is confused on why his brother sounds so panicked when he reaches their base near the mountain. He soons finds out when Alfred along with Ivan run from a giant cloud of broken pillbug robots, panels, springboards, and bigbom switches.

"Shut it down Mattie! Shut it all down!"

A woman in pink chases after them, lips chanting in what he could decipher as _"You will not escape, you will not escape."_

On that day the Egg Twins are defeated and the place called "Little Planet" saved.

Ivan reflects that fun is infinite with the Egg Twins so far and not with the pink dressed Majin.


End file.
